youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diao
Diao, known on Earth by her adopted alias Michelle Wagner, is one of the former inhabitant of New Genesis, home to the New Gods where she ran away from the war against the Anti-Gods of Apokolips to live peacefully on Earth. Later on while she lived on earth, she ran into the group known as The Dawn and was invited to join them after an incident occured and became a Hero to protect Earth from the Apokoilps. She currently lives in Rogue City along with her allies. She later left Rogue City with Suzy Mai, and found herself in Happy Harbor joining The Team along with her best friend. Apperance Though to many earthlings she looks as old as 20, but in reality she is actually 1,000 years old since like many New Gods have immortality that stops their aging at 30 years old. Diao is shown to have long blond hair that reaches towards her shoulders, and also has dark color skin that she inhearited from her father. When in her hero attire, she wears what appears to be a robe of some kind that has a hood with high heels and armor claws that reach up to her shoulder. Personality Apon arriving to Earth, she finds great joy in living among noraml humans that do not care to notice one another which made it easy for her to adapt to living on Earth. As Michelle Wagner she shows herself to be a kind-hearted person who helps out and sees everything in a positve view. As her normal self; however it is much different when she goes after those who try to do harm to another person. She becomes compelled to destroy them, but quickly remembers the reason she is here. History Diao '''was born in New Genesis during the beginning of the war between the two worlds to her father, Vykin Leader of The Forever People, which made her life dificult not able to see her father most times. It was at this moment her own powers began to develop, which caught the attention of the Highfather Izaya who asked that Diao be taught under his wing to control her powers. Later on in her training, she was made the protector and big-sister to the Highfather's daughter Sera . 2015-2016 Years later after the training with Highfather was finished, Diao began to question the reasons why the New Gods and the Anti-Gods were really fighting for and wondered what peace was really like. After her home was attacked by the Anti-Gods eventually she grew sick of the war, and using Mother Box given to her by the Highfather opened a Boom-tube to Earth. After she had arrived, Diao found that even on Earth chaos ruled as she saw an attack by Super-villains, however this time she knew that she must protect the people who could not fight back and became a hero under her regular name Diao. She later took on an alias to cover her tracks, she chose the name Michelle Wagner. It was in 2016 where she met up with Dreadlock in Rogue City, when Klarion The Witch Boy entered King City to wreck havoc and chaos. Afterwords she was invited by them to come stay at Dreadlock's mansion and Join The Dawn in their aid to protect Rogue City. 2017-2018 Two years had passed since joining Dreadlock's team known as The Dawn which she grew to think of like her family as she continued to help them with their attempts to protect Rogue City. After some incidents with The Dawn, she left Rogue City behind along-side her best friend, Suzy Mai as the two began to fight crime by themselves. Their travels took them mostly near Gotham City and Star City, where they encountered Batman and Green Arrow. After explaining both of their life story, Batman allowed them both to join The Team in hopes of making sure that they would not fall into the hands of The Light. Equipment *Motherbox: After her training with the Highfather was finished, he rewarded her with her very own Motherbox which has the ability of Mutli-translator, Boom-tube opening, and can even heal her serious wounds. *'''Staff: Is her personal weapon made from the same metal Motherbox is made from. *'Stealth-tech': After agreeing to join The Dawn, Dreadlock awarded her with her very own Stealth-tech that changes the color of her robe to pure black. New God Abilities *'Geokinesis': This ability is her own unique one she learned from the Highfather. Unlike her father who is able to control iron or steel through Electromagnitism, Diao is capable of manipulating earth and rock with much ease due to her training with the Highfather making her one of the strongest users on New Genesis. *Immortality: Like many New Gods, Diao ceased aging physically near the age of 30. Diao is very immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. The only way her immortality is ended is when she dies in battle. *'Invulnerability': It has been shown that Diao is able to take blunt trama from physical attacks and some energy attacks, but normal attacks like bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons affect her normally like any human would. It has also been shown that blunt trama is possible to inflict on her if the person has above average strength. *'Super-Stamina': It has been shown that Diao is able to be at her best for up to about 48 hours minimum before the effects of fatigue start to wear her down.. *'Superhuman Immunity': Because of her status as an New God, she is naturally immune to most Human disease and toxins on earth as well as some in the outer space. *'Superhuman Reflexes': One of her best qualites would be her reflexes, due to her nimble and flexable body she is able to react much faster than many New Gods as well as able to stand on her own with many powerful oppnents. Weaknesses *'Raion': Like to other New Gods, Raion affects Diao very severaly to the point where if she is shot by a bullet made from the material, she would die from the shock unlike other New Gods. Relationships The Dawn Since first joining this group, she had her doubts of relying so much on others to assist her in keeping the peace, but after some time Diao came to accept them as her family and would do anything to keep them safe. For unknown reasons, she cut herself off from the rest of her team except for Suzy and Kalil. Category:Female Category:New Gods Category:Hero